


Making a Scene

by kruly



Category: The Mindy Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-04-23
Packaged: 2017-12-09 06:20:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,699
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/770993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kruly/pseuds/kruly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mindy and Danny make a scene in public, get angry with each other and resolve it the only way they know how. With sex.</p><p>For the unlamplikefeelings smut challenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Making a Scene

Mindy casts a wondrous look around the extremely fancy restaurant, with its plushy leather booths, attractive wait staff and well-dressed patrons. She reaches across the table for Danny’s hand and threads her fingers between his, beaming. “Danny, I’ve wanted to come to this place for months! How did you know?”

He lifts an eyebrow and says drily, “I’m not sure. I guess you changing my computer homepage to this restaurant’s Yelp page had something to do with it.”

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she responds quickly, smiling as Danny presses a kiss to the back of her hand. They sit comfortably and sip the drinks they ordered when a tall, attractive blonde woman approaches their table.

“Hi, I’m Karen,” the woman says, making eye contact with only Danny as she extends her hand. He doesn’t take it.

Unfazed, she drops her hand and gives him a winning, if not a little intoxicated, smile as she motions to the other side of the bar. “I noticed you from over there. Mind if I buy you another drink?” 

Mindy shoots her an incredulous look and responds before Danny can speak. “ _Excuse me_? Are you really hitting on my boyfriend in front of me?” 

Karen acknowledges Mindy for the first time since she approached and asks, startled, “Your boyfriend?” She turns back to Danny. “I’m sorry, I thought she was your assistant, or something.”

Mindy chokes and starts to slip out of the booth they’re in when Danny reaches out a hand to stop her, clearing his throat as he says firmly. “She’s my _girlfriend_. So, I’m going have to say no to that drink.”

Karen stands awkwardly for a moment before flicking back her hair and giving them an insincere smile. “So sorry.”

Mindy glares at the blonde’s back as she leaves, and Danny places his hand on hers. “Hey,” he says, “don’t worry about that, okay? You know I’m not interested in anyone else.”

She sighs and nods, slowly. “I do. I just hate her. Like, a lot.” 

“I know. Let’s just enjoy the food, okay? Then we can get out of here.”

***

Half an hour later they’re sitting extremely close on the same side of their booth and giggling to each other like the annoyingly cute couples they’d both normally hate. As Mindy steals a bite of his steak, Danny knocks back the rest of his whiskey tumbler and sets his glass on the table. “I’m ready when you are.”

“Give me a second,” she says, disentangling herself from him and standing. “The bathrooms here are apparently decorated to look like prison cells. I told Morgan I’d text him a picture.”

Danny nods as she disappears with her iPhone held tightly in her hands. He listlessly taps his knuckles on the table and takes his own phone from his pocket, checking for new messages. He doesn't even notice when Karen sits beside him.

“So, I never got your name,” she says, clearly even more inebriated than before. He jumps and then groans, shifting to create some distance between them. She doesn't take the hint, however, and simply slides closer, placing her hands on his arm to grip his biceps. “Oh, wow, I can tell you work out.”

“Okay, ma'am,” Danny says, removing her hands from his arm. “I, uh, don’t want to be mean, but I need you to leave before my girlfriend gets back.” 

Karen leans in and Danny closes his eyes as he takes in the alcohol breath. “She doesn't have to know,” she murmurs. “I can be discreet.”

Her hand plants itself firmly on his thigh and Danny takes a deep breath as he tries to assess the situation. He can feel himself growing sweatier by the second. Before he can respond, he sees a familiar looking purse drop onto the table and looks up to see a very, _very_ pissed off Mindy. “Are you _kidding me_?” she says slowly. “What part of ‘stay away from my boyfriend’ don’t you understand?” 

Karen sits back and gives her a cold glare. “Excuse me, but this is none of your business.”

" _None of my business_?"

Danny notices the attention they’re receiving from the staff and everyone else in the room, and tries to diffuse the situation. “Okay, why don’t we all just calm down and—,”

“Shut up, Danny,” Mindy commands, and turns to Karen. “Get away from my boyfriend or I swear to god I will end you.” 

Karen stands and Danny immediately rises with her, trying to edge himself between them. 

“Why don’t you make me?” Karen levels. Mindy’s eyes narrow dangerously.

“Okay, come on you guys, let’s not do this—Mindy, calm down,” he grabs her arm and struggles to hold her back. “Carol—that’s your name, right?—you should really just go.”

Mindy reaches for the other woman, “Bitch, I will _kill_ you. I am not even a tiny bit afraid!"

“No, she’s not killing anyone," Danny announces to the restaurant. "She’s never done that. Mindy, please, relax." 

“Excuse me,” a well-dressed woman whose name-tag read “Manager” intervenes. “You’re causing a disturbance for the rest of the patrons. I’m afraid I’m going to have to ask you all to leave.” 

“I’ll leave when she’s dead,” Mindy says matter-of-factly, and Danny physically has to cover her with his body. 

“It’s fine. We’re going.” he says, tossing some cash on the table before dragging his girlfriend through the door.

***

While outside Mindy shakes her head and tries to understand what just happened. “I just got banned from the coolest place I have ever been to in my life.”

Danny faces away from her, his expression a blend of anger and frustration. “Let’s catch a cab,” he says tightly. 

She turns to him in surprise. “Wait a minute, are you _mad_ at me?” she asks.

He ignores her and hails an incoming taxi. Mindy gives a dry laugh as they climb inside.

They ride mostly in a silence peppered by occasional mutterings from Mindy and the sound of her fingers furiously tapping on her phone until Danny’s had enough, snatching her phone away and slipping it into his coat pocket. She starts to protest but one look from him and she can see that he is _angry_.

But Mindy is too.

When they reach her building, Mindy swipes her card to pay for the cab before Danny has a chance to take out his wallet, and he gives her an annoyed look. She pretends she doesn't notice as she thanks the cab driver and exits the car.

***

They enter her apartment and remove their coats before they start yelling at each other at the same time.

"How could you embarrass me like that?!"

"Why would you just stand there while another woman tries to seduce you?!" 

They pause and stare at each other with accusatory expressions for a few moments. Finally, Danny crosses his arms and says, with a more-than-slightly condescending tone, “I can’t believe the way you behaved back there, Mindy.” 

She steps back in surprise. “The way _I_ behaved?”

“Yes! you acted like a child.”

“Me?” She asks, pointing to herself. “I reacted like any woman would when her boyfriend is being straddled by some leggy blonde woman."

“Okay, she was not straddling me—,”

Mindy pokes him in the chest, hard. "I cannot believe you would just sit there while another girl hits on you." 

"You were right there!” he exclaims. “Obviously, I wasn't interested in her."

"But _she_ was interested in _you_ , Danny. And you all but encouraged her to throw herself at you."

"She did not _throw_ herself at me," he says stubbornly. "There was no throwing involved."

He spreads his hands in frustration. "Is this how it's going to be? Me getting hit on by women and you overreacting?" 

“‘Overreacting’, Danny?" She copies his stance and crosses her arms. "What about that guy on the subway last week, the one who kept asking for my number?” 

“What about him?” 

She narrows her eyes and wonders if he's being willfully obtuse. “I practically had to stop you from shoving him onto the tracks.” 

Danny gives her a blank look. “Well, that guy was a dick.” 

“So, how is this any different?” 

He considers it briefly as realization dawns on him. Stubbornly, he says, "Well, I guess it isn't."

"Exactly."

He steps closer to her as he says, "That doesn't change the fact that you caused a scene in public."

"Well, there wouldn't have been a scene if you had just acted like a boyfriend and not let strange women touch you." Mindy easily replies. 

Danny gives her a Look. "Oh, so I don't act like a boyfriend to you?" he asks, his voice low and at its most gravel-ly. "I take you for dinner and drinks at a nice restaurant, I watch your little romcoms with you, I _make love to you_ every night, but I'm not a good boyfriend?"  

He steps even closer and Mindy glances down at his lips as the atmosphere shift. Before the air was simply crackling with sexual tension, but now it’s a full on tension-fest. He closes in on her until her back hits the wall and his hand rests on the space right beside her head. The way he's looking at her makes her stomach drop not in an unpleasant way.

"I've had better," she says, baiting him, and she's rewarded by the flash of jealousy that crosses his face. He takes it out on her by bending his neck to give her a hard, forceful kiss, breaking away just as she's begging for more. 

Her begging quickly turns to panting when his right hand sneaks underneath her dress and his fingers start to caress her. He's pleased to find she's already pretty wet for him.

"Have any of them gotten you this excited before?" he asks, whispering into her ear as he strokes back and forth, making quick, little circles. "Have any of them made you this wet, just by talking to you?"

She's trying to maintain her composure despite the fact she's posted up against a wall with her annoying but hot boyfriend drawing circles into her _vagina_ , but her facade begins to crack as she mentally wishes for him to put those fingers inside of her.

"Yeah," she musters. "Most of them did, actually." That’s a bold faced lie, but the look on Danny's face is worth it.

His eyebrows dip and his fingers plunge inside her, unconcerned with being gentle. She moans as her head falls back slightly, her hips beginning to move to increase the friction as his fingers drive in and out, the pace increasing as if he’s got more to prove. 

Danny keeps at it as he asks, “Were any of them this good with their fingers?"

She barely hears what he’s saying, just nods her head yes because _oh god_ he just hit a sweet spot and she needs him to continue. He drops to his knees and removes his fingers only to slip her panties down her legs, pull up the hem of her dress a bit and latch his mouth right over her. She gasps as he immediately begins making long laps with his tongue, no foreplay or fanfare, and she's writhing beneath his grip.

"O-oh my god, Danny," she cries and uses a hand to grip his hair. She's riding his mouth as she's plastered against the wall and he uses one hand to massage her clit while the other slides around and grips her ass, forcing her even closer. 

She’s just about to cross over the edge, when Danny pulls away and stands back, wiping his mouth on the back of his hand. He adjusts his erection through his pants and heads for the kitchen.

Mindy stares at him, breathless. "Danny," she says weakly. "You're not—you’re not going to leave me like this, are you?"

He casts a nonchalant look and opens the fridge. "I guess so.  You got anything to eat? I'm starving."

"Danny," she says with disbelief. "Are you _seriously_ leaving me right now?"

“Hey, babe, where's that Dijon I bought the other day? The one in that fancy glass bottle?"

He glibly searches her kitchen for sandwich making components as Mindy stares at him in open mouthed-shock. Finally, she shuts her mouth with a grin.

"Fine then, Castellano," she says as she slips out of her dress and drops it on the floor. "If you can't finish the job, I guess I'll have to do it myself. Excuse me."                                                                                              

She’s wearing a bra and no panties as she marches to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her. It's open in seconds of course, as Danny bursts into the room. "What does that mean?" he asks, and he watches as Mindy takes a pink vibrator from her bottom drawer.

"It means my plastic _friend_ has to take care of me since you apparently don't know how," she half-accuses and he thanks her with a dark look. "I call it Deslaurier.” 

Danny gives her a dangerous Look as she sits back on her bed, her eyes never leaving his as she sticks it in. When it begins to vibrate, she throws her head back dramatically and moans, “Deslaurier!” and Danny practically has a heart attack as he growls, “Okay, _enough_ ,” in a way that’s so stereotypical and macho, but also manages to get her so fucking wet.

God, dating Danny Castellano was bringing out her inner cavewoman, but at times like these, she didn't mind it one bit.  

He rids himself of his clothes in record time before he removes the vibrator and replaces it with his cock, already hard from their earlier activities. He wastes no time in placing her legs on top of his shoulders and thrusting himself inside of her, filling her _so_ deeply it’s almost painful. He stays like that for a second as he lowers his lips to her ear and warns, "Don't you _ever_ say his name again. Not when we're in bed," and she rolls her eyes and kisses him.

He rights himself, kissing the bottom of her foot as he does so, and proceeds to pull himself out before roughly shoving back in. He continues like this, running his hands over her breasts as he thrusts back and forth, until Mindy's legs begin to shake. He sets them back down on the bed and increases his frequency as he hovers over her, breathing heavily into her neck.

She's clutching the sheets within minutes, eyes shut as she whimpers 'Danny...Oh god, please Danny...I'm so close..."

"Go ahead and let go for me, Mindy," he says, gripping her hips tighter as he presses wet kisses to the side of her neck. 

She shudders through her orgasm, and he can feel her contracting around his cock. Danny groans at the sensation and with a few extra thrusts, comes as well. He waits a minute before removing himself and dropping beside her, reaching out to place a hand on her arm.

"So?" he asks, his usual smirk plastered on his face.

Mindy shakes her head as her eyes roll upwards, but she has a smile on her face. "God, Danny, you are so stupid."

"Yeah, but how was the sex?" he asks, causing her to laugh. His smirk turns into a full on smile then, and he pulls her closer so that they're facing each other. He makes eye contact as he says seriously, "Min, what happened at the restaurant, earlier—I should have been clearer with that lady."

She sighs. "No, it's alright Danny. I know you’re not going to cheat on me or anything. I just got so worked up over nothing."

"I kinda like it, though," he grins, running a hand down her side. "You're beautiful when you're angry. But then again, you're beautiful always, so."

"Alright," she laughs. "You don't need to lay it on so thick; you're already getting laid."

She kisses him despite his corniness and turns so that her back is to his front as they spoon. They lay like that in a comfortable silence until Danny hesitantly coughs and asks, "So, uh, seriously, about the Dijon mustard..."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm still shit at titles, but hopefully you like the fic!


End file.
